The Turn of Darkness
by Wolven Lee
Summary: Wolven Lee is a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She experiences some happy moments, but in her seventh year she experiences some extreme trauma, but who wil she turn to? She has no more friends left, will she turn to the shadows? DMOC


AN: Obviously, this is AU. This is from the third-person limited view of Wolven Lydia Lee. She is my character, and I came up with her character, appearance, and personality. Please don't use any likeness to her. There are also a couple of characters, OC ones, that either I, or a friend, came up with. Please don't use them, or a likeness to them either.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter characters that may appear in this fanfiction.

It was a cold, snowy night in Dijon, France. Robert and Faye Lee were at Sinite Hospital. Robert and Faye were happily married and Faye was now in labor.

Robert was a three-year graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a worker from the British Ministry of Magic, and was in France for work. He was working at the Ministry Office there and had met Faye, and thought her beautiful.

Faye was also a three-year graduate, but this time from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was working for the French Ministry of Magic when she met Robert. They had gone on several dates before Robert proposed, and she accepted. They had gotten married not long after.

Several hours after the two arrived at the hospital, a baby's cry was heard in Faye's hospital room. Wolven Lydia Lee was born. The tiny girl slowly and blearily opened her eyes to look at her parents. Wolven's eyes were bright and vibrant blue, watching them in confusion. Soon after, the tiny girl fell fast asleep in her mother's arms, sleeping peacefully

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Daddy!" cried a child's voice, running into a room filled with smoke and bubbling sounds. There stood a five-year old girl, honey brown hair cascading to her shoulders in gentle curls, vibrant, bubbly blue eyes looking up at her father, who was in a black lab coat.

"What honey?" called a man's voice, it was Robert, the small child's father. He worked in the experimental department in the Ministry of Magic, potions division. At the moment, he was testing a potion that would change a person's appearance at their will, as if they were Metamorphamagi. However, it currently only worked for three hours.

"Can you take me on a broom ride?" She asked, her lower lip sticking out in a pout that was irresistible to most. Her blue eyes glittered, begging for a ride.

"No, honey. I'm working on this potion; I think I almost have it. After I finish this try, I will," He replied, stirring the murky brown potion quickly, sweat pouring over his brow.

"But-" started Wolven, glittering tears ready to spill.

"No buts!" exclaimed Robert, accidentally knocking porcupine quills into the potion. It turned bright gold, then bright silver. A blinding light filled the room, causing the two to not be able to see anything

"Daddy!" shrieked Wolven in fear, her tears falling down her soft cheeks. She knew the dangers of this room, and she dare not move, for she might cause another potion to blow.

"Wolven, honey!" Called Robert softly, the fear for his lovely child heard in his voice.

The bright, silver light dissipated, and the two ogled each other in surprise.

"Daddy! Your hair is black and your eyes are purple!" Wolven said, holding back a fit of giggles. Indeed they were. The previously blonde haired and green-eyed man now had black hair and purple eyes.

"Wolven, honey. Y-your hair is silver, and your eyes are yellow," said Robert, horrorstruck.

"Daddy, stop kidding around," Wolven said huffily. She knew the beauty of her golden locks, and quite adored it.

"Wolven, I'm sorry, I'm not kidding," Robert replied. He picked up a mirror and showed her. The little girl that once had honey brown hair and blue eyes now had silver hair and yellow eyes.

The girl's eyes filled with aqua blue tears that poured down her rosy cheeks as she looked at her reflection. She couldn't believe that her beautiful, wavy hair was flat and straight.

At that precise moment, Faye Lee walked into Robert's personal lab, wondering what that bright light was. She stopped in her tracks. Her gorgeous daughter and husband were foreign to her. They looked different. A conclusion clicked in her mind, this had happened before, but the results weren't this bad.

"ROBERT LEE!" She screeched loudly, her cheeks turning bright red with anger, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"What?" Robert said meekly. He was afraid of his French wife when she was in a rage.

"What did you do to my precious daughter?" She said dangerously, glaring at him.

"Honey, don't be mad. I didn't mean to, I-I think it's permanent," Robert confessed.

"WHAT?" shouted Faye in dismay.

"Porcupine quills combined with lacewings and beetle's eyes generally cause things to be permanent, and this was only a test," Robert said, looking at his feet.

"So, you added porcupine quills with those things on purpose?"

"No! I accidentally put them in."

"So, I have a girl with silver hair and yellow eyes?"

"Yes."

"ROBERT JAMES LEE!"

"I told you something would happen if she kept coming in here! I told you not to let her in here!"

"Robert Lee, I will not stand being married to you any longer! All you do is cause harm to you or our daughter."

"But Faye, I love you."

"This cannot go on if you keep enchanting my daughter with your horrid potions!"

"Faye, I will always love you. Remember that. But who's going to keep Wolven?"

"My beautiful daughter is no longer beautiful, if I keep her, I will remember what you did to her, even if it was on accident. You can keep her. "

"Faye, I will begin to look for a house shortly, but until I get one, Wolven and I will stay here. But one thing, promise me you will write to me," Robert pleaded, looking into her eyes with love.

"I promise I will, until the day I die," Faye replied shortly.

"Come Wolven, we need to give your mother some peace."

"Daddy, did you and mommy have a fight? Are you moving?"

"Wolven, we did fight. And you will no longer see your mother. You and I shall find a new house and move. Do not worry, when we take our stuff to the new house, you can say goodbye to Mommy."

Tears filled Wolven's golden eyes once more as he said this. She loved both her mum and dad, but she couldn't live with one and without the other.

"Come, Wolven. We need to look for a house."

Once outside the Lee manor, he apparated to the nearest wizarding real estate agent, holding on to Wolven.

"Welcome to the Dijon Wizarding Real Estate Agency, how can we help you?" Announced a voice as soon as Wolven and Robert appeared in the apparation spot. There was a man behind a desk. There was no one there, so he took Robert to a real estate agent immediately. It was a woman in a beige suit that looked like it was freshly ironed. She was the Lee's real estate agent for a while.

"How may I help you Robert?" She asked, staring at his and Wolven's new looks.

"I am looking for a nice, not too expensive manor for myself and my child. I would like it to include a swimming pool and a quidditch pitch, also, I would like it in Paris, or anywhere near," Robert said, knowing that when Wolven was older, she would want a bunch of her friends over, to swim of course. And Wolven adored flying.

"Okay, hold on as we search for one. But we can easily make one as well," She said, conjuring a book in front of her, searching for one. She immediately found one. It was nice and homey. It had a hot tub, a large swimming pool, and a regularly sized quidditch pitch. It also included 3 house elves. Plus, it was only 900 galleons. That was nice, considering its size and features. It was in the Paris countryside. She conjured an image of the house and lawn for the two to see, including the price.

"Perfect, I'll take it!" declared Robert, handing over the money, for Robert Lee had a good amount of money, even with he and Faye divorced. ((See A/N at the bottom, it'll explain about a wizard and witch being divorced))

"All right, thank you!" She said, taking the money and shaking Robert's hand. She gave them the address of their new home for others to know.

Robert smiled and walked out, carrying Wolven in his arms, then apparating back to the current Lee Manor, although the name would probably change. Robert went to his and Faye's room. Faye was asleep on the bed. A sigh escaped his lips. He grabbed parchment and wrote a short note to her, including the address of their new home.

Waving his wand, he quickly packed all his things into several trunks. He levitated them to the door. He went and did that same thing with Wolven's things.

"Daddy, why do we have to leave?" Wolven asked, looking up as Robert packed her things.

"Because, mommy is mad because of what happened to us."

"Oh, can I say bye to mommy now?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Thanks." With that, Wolven jumped off her bed, which would stay there, and ran to Faye's room, Robert following his little girl.

Faye had woken up in time to grab her girl as Wolven jumped into Faye's arms.

"Mum! I love you. Promise me you will write to me and daddy!"

"I will honey, I already told your dad so."

"Oh, okay, bye!" Wolven jumped out of her mother's embrace, tears forming in her eyes.

Robert hugged his ex-wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye Faye." He said solemnly.

Robert and Wolven left, tears flowing from Wolven's eyes. Robert levitated the luggage outside the gates, and magicked it to the new Lee Manor. Then, he apparated himself and Wolven to the Manor.

AN: Okay, well, in my world, I've decided that wizards can be divorced if married by a muggle. If it is a wizarding marriage, and they were married by a wizard, then they would not be able to divorce. Faye and Robert had a muggle marriage.

I hope you liked it…it's a mediocre fic..I'm trying to improve it…

Love always,

Wolven Lee


End file.
